


Of Heats And Ill-Mannered Hunters

by KenrakenOkwaho



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: Nothing more, nothing less than a two-part fic about how our favourite bickering couple met then had le sexy time in the A/B/O Universe.





	1. First Meetings Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm relatively new to this fandom and, as I'm from Romania, I find it very interesting so I thought why not try my hand at some Trevorcard. Beware, I might stutter in my depiction of this universe and its characters, but I hope you'll enjoy this short story of mine which, as you will probably notice, has no actual plot aside from the original bit related to the Netflix series.
> 
> Have a nice read, and Feedback, a writer needs to know some opinions out here!

The first time they met, it is fair to say that Alucard had been quite taken with the human, despite the other's evident status as a crass and ill-mannered hunter bent on killing him without any regrets. He would never admit to the instant attraction that struck him out of nowhere, obviously, but then again, neither would Trevor if confronted with the embarrassingly real fact that he was actually turned on during their first battle.

 

Slumbering in darkness, not dead... not really alive, waiting for the right time to rise again and bring his father the peace he desired, it took him by surprise when unfamiliar voices broke through the silence of his resting place. One, in particular, piqued his interest, deep, husky, coarsened by layer upon layer of barely contained pain, sorrow, grief and guilt, all swirling into a vortex of feelings the dhampir himself knows all too well. Then, the scent wafted over him, so utterly unique, a sweet shroud of hallowed blood and wild pheromones mixed with suppressant herbs meant to invade each and every cell in his body while his senses screamed _Omega_ as they went haywire with blind lust for a split second before returning to relative balance. After a year of repressing the most essential of Alpha needs, more often than not, he cursed how sensitive his sensory receptors were due to his highly developed soma. He cursed them simply because they were the reason he could detect the undertones of any masked scent and ultimately the reason he almost had to fight whilst sporting a rock hard erection. Fortunately, thanks to his famous self-control, he managed to shut off the part of his brain responsible for momentarily disconnecting all logic and rationality from his mind.

 

Soon, they were trading insults and blows, growling at each other like two feral animals fighting for ultimate domination. Strangely enough, apart from the unmistakable fragrance of an Omega, his opponent was anything but that, both in appearance and behaviour, rugged features merging perfectly with rude, insolent words and impetuous actions generally considered unbecoming of an Omega standing in the presence of an Alpha. By contrast, the fluidity and grace with which the hunter's muscular body moved was enticing to say the least, akin to a fiery dance on the verge of lashing out to kill whoever and whatever stood in its path. The rush was unlike anything he had felt before, blood thrumming through his veins as their weapons clashed and parried until Alucard got the upper hand. Narrowed eyes stared back at him from across the room, burning with contempt, yet hiding a spark of hope for something the dhampir imagined more times than he can count.

 

Death.

 

Leaning menacingly over the hunter's battered body, brown strands gripped tightly in his hand, fangs inches away from Belmont's succulent flesh, blood calling out to the dhampir akin to a siren singing for the idiosyncratic purpose of enchanting him with the most delicious aroma, Alucard whispered his next words with the conviction of a lover compeled to kill their soulmate.

 

"But you will still die."

 

Golden orbs bore into seemingly unaffected blue-gray ones and there, he could witness more closely the sorrow eating the Belmont's heart out from deep inside, a spitting image of Alucard's own torment. In that sole moment, he didn't feel so alone in the world. In that moment, he shared his pain, he felt understood, and no matter how many times Trevor tried to deny that later, he felt exactly the same way.

 

"But I don't care."

 

In that moment, he believed him.

 

◇◇◇

 

After that, things sorted themselves out, in a way. They became the legendary trio hailed by everyone who knew about the prophecy and daily bickering became a typical occurrence between him and Trevor, even in the middle of slashing through hordes of demons. Naturally, Sypha was doomed to act as the mediator, her Alpha aura combined with her Speaker powers being a force to be reckoned, especially when her level of annoyance reached its peak, which happened quite frequently over the span of the first week they spent travelling together. Just as often, he found himself staring fervently at the oblivious hunter, subconsciously inhaling the exquisite scent only he could pick up on. He was also well aware of the meaningful glances Sypha was giving him, literally brimming with mischief whenever she caught him eyeing Trevor. She knew, of course she knew their companion was an Omega and that made it all worse than it should have been because fate had always had a crude sense of humour.

 

Stubbornly, he refused time and time again to give in to his desires, preferring to keep that knowledge to himself instead since the Belmont didn't seem to realise his suppressants didn't work on dhampirs or any other creature of the night, for that matter. His carefully built resolve went to shit, however, the second Trevor went into an unexpected heat even Sypha was meant to sniff out eventually, despite the suppressants trying and failing to contain the hunter's raging pheromones.

 

They were a few miles away from Gorgota, the night still young as they settled around the fire, numb and exhausted from an entire day of walking and occasionally fighting bandits along the way. Out of the three of them, Trevor was the most affected by their long journey, sweat beading on his forehead while red cheeks almost glowed in the flames' light.

 

"Trevor, you all right?"

 

The only answer the Speaker received was a shaky nod and dismissive wave that did nothing more than worry the Alpha woman further, although, in the end, she decided to leave the man alone to his musings in favour of a good sleep.

 

By the time, Alucard figured out that something was indeed wrong, it was too late, a wave of raw want drowning him under its tide at the very first intake of the hunter's scent. Red blended with gold until all that was left was a pair of ruby orbs glowing in the dark as they raked over the flushed skin of his prey. The tapered segment of his mind that kept a semblance of lucidity urged him to run, to stay away from the Belmont and only return when the cycle has passed. The rest of his mind, though, oh, that part was screaming at him to take the Omega then and there, regardless of the consequences. Conflicting emotions shined in Trevor's eyes as well, instinct warring reason as it all came down to flee or fuck.

 

Trevor chose the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgota is an actual village in Romania, close to Târgoviște.
> 
> Tumblr: kenrakenokwaho.tumblr.com


	2. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks, but it's not my worst creation though. My smut game is experiencing a low stage right now (it was never strong to begin with, but moooving on), so I hope you can forgive me if this chapter does not live up to your expectations. On another note, I was thinking that maybe I could make this a multi-chapter story, but that depends on what your comments will be.
> 
> Therefore, I wish you an enjoyable read and I kindly request some feedback. Hugs!

Any thoughts of letting the Omega slip through his fingers were completely erased from Alucard's mind the second Trevor jumped to his feet, scampering into the woods on trembling legs like a wounded animal desperate to get away from a bloodthirsty predator. Oh, how easy the hunter had become the hunted. Instinct took over every nerve in the dhampir's body while crimson eyes narrowed to slits in calculated determination before he sprinted after his prey with all the speed and grace expected from a creature of the night.

 

The thrill of finally giving in to his most innate cravings was exhilarating, blood set ablaze under pale skin, fangs and cock aching to plunge into the appetising flesh of his victim. He could hear his conscience screaming in his head to stop, turn back and leave it be, else everything will change, but the need to mate was all too powerful, too raw to simply ignore after such a long time of abstinence. Close ahead, Trevor's lungs were burning with harsh intakes of air, his racing heart threatening to stop at any given moment as it struggled to keep up with his hopeless attempt to escape what his body yearned for most.

 

It wasn't long before the Belmont's muscles caved in to his exertion and slumped down to his knees, a smirk spreading across Alucard's lips at the grumbled curse that followed. What he didn't anticipate in his lust-crazed state, was the lash of Trevor's whip merely millimetres away from his face, fiery eyes glaring at him with the fierce purpose of incinerating his entire being. The obvious opposition did little do deter him. In truth, it only managed to spur him on, the challenge of making the stubborn hunter submit to his will even more arousing than the chase itself. A step closer, one step back, two steps closer, two to the side. Vampire Killer coiled around his wrist, Trevor stood his ground as they danced around each other, bared teeth glinting in the dark. They both knew it was a lost cause, the dhampir would tire of their game eventually and then he would mercilessly take what belonged to him. That didn't stop Trevor from getting back on his feet and fight, though, whip gripped tightly in his hand as he blindly charged, twining the cord around the Alpha's torso to pull him forward, fist connecting with the man's chiseled face with a nasty crack.

 

In hopes that it would be a long enough distraction, Trevor made a run for it. Pointless. When cold fingers wrapped around his neck and he found himself pinned against a tree, drops of red dripping on his tunic from the Alucard's broken nose and a low growl sending shivers down his spine, he realised how foolish he had been.

 

"You are quite spirited, Belmont. I'll give you that."

 

He could feel the dhampir's breath tickling his ear with every husky whisper, loins heating up with want as a muscled thigh slithered its way between his legs.

 

"But... You. Are. **_Mine_**."

 

With each pause, Alucard's voice became more and more animalistic, grinding his thigh more and more intimately while his hands lowered to grip voluptuous hips. At the last word, a strained moan escaped the hunter's full lips, eyes scrunched shut in a last vain effort to resist. As far as self-restraint went, it was indeed impressive how sedulous he was, but his defiance was meant to crumble, deft fingers caressing his member through his trousers, eliciting a gasp that ultimately gave Alucard the chance to let his tongue delve into Trevor's welcoming mouth. It was hot, it was wet, it was _filthy_ , teeth biting warm flesh, tongues sliding against each other in a heated dance, stroking all the right spots that set their blood on fire as their saliva mingled into a swirl of languid patterns.

 

Soon, the only sounds echoing in the clearing were the Alpha's deep groans and Trevor's desperate mewls, the former trailing wet kisses down his neck, licking, sucking, nipping at the sensitive flesh, leaving behind blemishes designed for the sole purpose of marking the Omega as his own. Hands roamed wildly, ripping off any piece of cloth standing in the way of their passion until all there was left were their naked bodies pressed up, scarred bronze contrasting with smooth alabaster as blood boiled underneath their flushed skin with every touch. Head thrown back against the tree, fingers tangled in blond locks, teeth sinking into plump lips in a final bout of stubbornness to not let his submissive nature take over completely, the image they painted was pure eroticism, the urge to bite down on Trevor's sensual throat getting stronger and stronger with each passing second, yet still under a remnant of control.

 

At long last, the hunter's resolve was irreversibly crushed when a steady palm wrapped around his weeping cock, pumping slowly while a velvety appendage coaxed one nipple into a hardened bud before suckling on it like a starved kitten. His breath suddenly hitched when two fingertips began to probe his twitching hole. They tapped and they rubbed, slightly dipping in before drawing out altogether, clear fluid coating Alucard's hand as it trickled down the Omega's spread legs.

 

"You're sopping wet, Belmont. Do you want it that bad?"

 

In his defence, Trevor did try to say no, but his brain wasn't exactly connected to his mouth at the time, barely coherent words, profane expletives and lewd noises fusing into a verbal mess.

 

"Nhn, s-shut up..." knead "Ah, st-... stop... mmh, fucking b-ah-stard..." prod "Shit!"

 

The dhampir said nothing, simply chuckling at the man's typically vulgar behaviour before letting one finger breach the barrier of muscles. Well, considering their foregoing activity, it's only fitting that he talked in that manner. A second digit joined the other shortly with relative ease, eliciting delicious whimpers from the debauched Omega with scissoring motions until...

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Found it."

 

Grey eyes glared at Alucard through damp bangs, the blush dusting Trevor's cheeks doing nothing more than encourage the smug smile lighting up his face. It felt incredible to take his prey apart, bit by bit, kiss by kiss, to make him weak, vulnerable, eager to yield under the force of his desire as a third finger slipped inside that moist passage, stretching the hunter wide open whilst his pleasure-filled cries were swallowed by a sinful mouth, fangs grazing his lower lip, avid to pierce the tender tissue there.

 

By the time the blond withdrew his fingers with an obscene squelch, Trevor turned to mush entirely. This made things even worse when Alucard simply stopped, slightly pulling away to watch his reaction, incarnadine orbs twinkling in the dark. How the Alpha had such measure of restraint was beyond the Omega's comprehension, but what he did understand was that the dhampir wanted him to beg, a concept utterly foreign to every fiber in his body. Jaw clenched into indomitable refusal, he stared back, seething with anger and frustration when said refusal is met with an elegantly arched eyebrow and a smirk.

 

"Don't you want it?"

 

Aside from an irritated snarl and a pair glaring eyes, Alucard's question goes unanswered. Leaning closer to nibble on an earlobe, he reveled in the shudder it brought forth, hands gliding down to stroke toned thighs inches aways from the turgid flesh heavily leaking pre-cum.

 

"Don't you want to be filled, Trevor? To feel my cock deep inside you, plundering until I breed you with my cum?"

 

Despite the trembles raking his body, Trevor remained silent in his headstrong denial, the need to mate unbearable and growing at a fast rate. The next whispered growl along with the hand massaging the tip of his erection had been his damnation.

 

"Beg, Trevor."

 

And he comes undone.

 

"Please..."

 

"Please what, Trevor?"

 

"Please, fuck me, Alucard."

 

It was all the cue Alucard needed, his length already pushing into the tight heat. Once fully sheathed, he starts a slow pace, rocking languidly into the wet passage up to the point where it wasn't enough anymore, gentle grinds turning into fast and hard thrusts that grew in intensity the moment he hit a very well-known, very sweet spot hiding inside the hunter. It didn't take long for simultaneous shouts of ecstasy to resound in the night, hot, thick spurts of semen spilling inside the Omega, his own cum splattering all over their abdomens as fangs sunk into his neck with sheer hunger. It was far from over, though, their cocks already starting to grow harder for the upcoming round.

 

From then on, everything was a blur of urgency and screams of pleasure Sypha will never be able to wipe off her mind.


End file.
